


The Day We Met

by OkayBlakes



Series: The 100 Genderswap AUs [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7th grade, Boy!Octavia, F/F, Genderswap, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayBlakes/pseuds/OkayBlakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never expect to fall in love the first day of 7th grade</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> !!! WARNING !!!  
>  This takes place in my genderswap au, Octavia is a boy & twins with Bellamy, Lexa is also genderswaped (even though she only has one mention)

 

                Oscar should have expected today was going to be to strange the moment he saw a new girl at his bus stop. Correction, the moment he saw the most beautiful girl ever to walk the earth at his bus stop. He caught her eye once and gave a shy wave of his hand, she on the other hand hardly gave him a second glance and Oscar could already feel himself falling. A whistle comes from his side “New girl is smoking!” Jasper exclaims “Nope, no way, ha no, go away Jasper, dibs” Oscar glared holes into Jasper and he put his hands up in surrender “Chill out, I have my dibs on Maya anyways.” Dibs were sacred in Tridgedkru Middle school, you only got one dibs on whatever girl you wanted so you had to use it wisely and everyone respected it.

 

                Just to be sure he sent a text in his group chat so the word would spread.

 

**Samurai:** _Dibs on new girl!_

**BlakeBoss:** _Woah you’re actually calling dibs? She must be special_

**Spacewalker:** _Theres a new girl? ;)_

**Goggles:** _Watch out Finn, dibs is one thing, but Oscar is out for blood_

**Princess:** _Do girls get dibs?_

**Cinnamon Roll:** _do boys get to call dibs on boys?_

**Googles:** _Of course Monty_

**Cinnamon Roll:** _Perfect, I call dibs on Nathan_

**Sledgehammer:** _I’m in the chat_

**Samurai:** _As long as none of you go near the love of my life_

**BlakeBoss:** _Woah, hold up. Love of your life?_

**Princess:** _I wish Levi was back so I could call dibs on him_ _:(_

**Blakeboss:** _1, girls don’t get dibs, 2, you need to stop complaining about him_

**Spacewalker:** _Yeah what does he have that’s so special…_

**Sledgehammer:** _Don’t get testy cause you both wasted your dibs on Clarke_

**Princess:** _WHAT?_

**Sapcewalker:** _DUDE!_

**BlakeBoss:** _NOT TRUE! That was just a cover up, Oscar knows who I have dibs on_

**Samurai:** _Yeah, its definitely not Clarke ;)_

**MurphysLaw:** _I bet whoever it is she’s a bitch -.-_

**BlakeBoss:** _Well, you’re not wrong…_

**Goggles:** _Why is your name MurphysLaw, its dumb_

**MurphysLaw:** _I will shank you_

**Goggles:** _I retract my statement_

                Smiling at his friend’s antics he turns his phone off and puts it in his pocket just as the bus pulls up. Stepping up into the crowded bus he notices that Jasper has already purchased a seat next to Monty and trying to watch his Gameboy. He finds an open seat and sigh with relief as he sits down, as he’s putting his headphones in someone clears their throat next to him and Oscar looks over. The new girl is standing there, it’s only after a minute of ogling does he realize she was saying some, “I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Oscar asked bashfully. She rolled her eyes “Can I sit he-“ she got cut off by the bus lurching forward and she tumbled forward into Oscar’s lap. His eyes widen, but quick reflexes allow him to securely wrap his arms around her waist and make sure she’s safely seated in his lap, unharmed, before blushing and loosening his grip around her waist.

 

                The girl however makes no move to exit his lap and instead takes an arm away from around his neck to stick it out “Hi, I’m Raven” her previous bitchiness was gone, almost like she deemed him worthy of her attention. He took her hand and kissed it “My name’s Oscar” his usual charm was flowing back in him and she playfully rolled her eyes. “So what brings you to the town of Tridgedkru?” Oscar asks curiously “Well I was locked up in a giant space station, but they sent my family down to the ground as an experiment and so I rebuilt my own pod and flew down here myself so I could save them” she keeps a serious face, but breaks out laughing Oscars dumbfounded face. He breaks out in a smile at the sound of her laugh. She swallows “Uh actually my mom got arrested for drugs and my dad has been nonexistent my entire life so I’m living with my cousin now” she says soundly, before her façade is back in place.

 

Oscar pull her into a hug from where she’s already seated in my lap. “I know how bad it sucks, I’m the unwanted twin” she looks at him confused, but underlying gratefulness that he’s opening up in turn rather than pitying her like most do “My mom only was expecting one kid, but turns out she had twins, she wasn’t very financially stable… I slept in a box instead of a crib, most days wearing rags as diapers” he shrug “my brother would let me have extras of his clothes and started selling his toys to get me essentials that mom only gave to him” She looks at him and just says “Yeah but we’re both cooler than them anyway so they can suck it” Oscar smiles and nods “they can suck it” and he knows he’s done for.

 

Suddenly his phone goes off with a text message from Clarke

**Princess:** _Raven?_

**Princess:** _Is Raven the new girl you called dibs on?_

**Samurai:** _Yeah…_

**Princess:** _OMG YAY! That’s my cousin, this is totally awesome Im adding her to the chat!_

Raven’s phone starts blaring out with the sudden mass of messages he knows is from the chat “What the f-“ “Your cousin is Clarke? Clarke Griffin?” he cuts her off trying to explain, she gives him an odd look “She’s one of my best friends and she just added you to our group chat, good luck.” She still looks confused and opens her phone

 

**Princess** _added_ **ZeroGs** _to the chat_

**Princess:** _YAY! GUYS MEET RAVVVVEEEENNNN!!!_

**Spacewalker:** _New girl??_

**Goggles:** _Finn, when you die, I will specifically say at your funeral that I warned you_

**Cinnamon Roll:** _Hi Raven! I’m Monty and I have no idea how any of these people are my friends, but don’t get any ideas I have dibs on Nathan._

**Sledgehammer:** _Do I get a say in that?_

**Cinnamon Roll:** _You could date me_

**Sledgehammer:** _I could_

**BlakeBoss:** _Hi Raven, you’re the one my brother has been spazing about?_

**Samurai:** _I have not been spazzing, she’s just a very pretty girl_

**Samurai:** _that happens to be on my lap._

                Raven and I share an amused look

 

**Princess:** _We’re not even in homeroom yet and you’re already on his lap?_

**Goggles:** _Girl works fast, I appreciate that_

**ZeroGs:** _I happen to be happily perched on Oscar’s lap, your point?_

**MurphysLaw:** _what you guys already dating_

**ZeroGs:** _That’s a dumb name_

**MurphysLaw:** _I will shank you_

**ZeroGs:** _Do you want to fight me_

**MurphysLaw:** _not unless youre the girl Bellamy has dibs on_

**CinnamonRoll:** _aww_

**Princess:** _Cute_

**Samurai:** _Gross_

**Sledgehammer:** _I see whats happening here_

**BlakeBoss:** _You know Raven, I think we’ll all be great friends_

**Samurai:** _I’ll be the bestest friend of the all_

                Raven snorts at him “Dork” she says “You already love me” Oscar says with a smile “Yeah what about it” Raven retorts quickly and Oscar’s smile grows. If being just her friend is what it takes to be around her all the time, he could live. However he had no idea just how hard it’d truly be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this cute little one shot, I know its super short, but really it was just to get back into writing and get my creative juices flowing so I can continue writing Commander Crybaby. Hope you enjoyed the Octaven fluff on the day they met :) 
> 
>  
> 
> I'll do other one-shots like this for other ships if you want :)


End file.
